Don't Let Go!
by Inorizushi
Summary: When Luke receives a bike. Him, Ninten and Lucas reveal that they don't know how to ride. How will the "family" be able to go out on family bike rides now? Contains OC's


**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry for not updating. I'm busy with school and other stuff. I promise to start updating near the end of this month as the end of the school year ends by then. Hope you guys enjoy this one-shot for now. K, bye!~

By the way, LordLenne/Leon has also been busy with schoolwork and begins to take his SAT's tomorrow. Hopefully he will be able to return to writing soon.

* * *

**Don't Let Go!**

* * *

"Guys! Guys, Guys, Guys. Hey! Guys!" Ninten said as he flailed his arms while he ran throughout the house.

Ness popped out of his room in time to catch Ninten by the collar of his shirt and cover his mouth.

"Alright, What is it this ti- Ew! Why did you lick my hand!"

Ness pulled his hand away and dryed his hand off with his shorts.

Ninten sighed and replied,

"I'm boooooored!"

Claus and Lucas popped their heads outside of their rooms after hearing the commotion,

"Did you finish your Science project?" Claus asked as he pointed to a strange contraption in the corner of his and Ninten's shared room.

"Already finished, it's an oreo cookie seperation machine!"

"... A wha—?" Questioned Ness.

"It separates the Oreo cookies and the cream." Ninten explained.

Everyone stared at the invention and facepalmed at the idea.

"Well... Play some video games then!" Lucas suggested.

"Already got one-hundred percent on all of them." Ninten sighed.

"Fap?" Luke, who had just walked upstairs, surprised everyone.

"I thought you left with Leon?" Ness asked as he looked out the window to the barren driveway below.

"Oh, nope. He wanted to surprise me with something~." Luke said and started humming a tune.

Just then, the ground began to shake, signaling that the garage door was opening. A loud voice came from the garage and Luke lit up.

"Oh! There he is now!" Luke ran down the stairs and into the garage. A yelp was heard and a sudden thump followed.

The four boys shrugged and walked down the stairs to see what was going on. When they entered the garage, they were met with a light blue bike with light blue, red and green highlights along the frame. The front had a small backpack with a picture of Princess Celestia on it.

"Ohhh! I love it Leon-shama!~" Luke was ontop of Leon hugging him and nuzzling his chest.

"Eh~ Don't mention it." He replied and kissed his lover's forehead.

"Whooooa!~ Neat bike Luke!" The four exclaimed in unison as they raced toward the bike and began observing its features.

Ninten noticed a small black box with a red button on the top and pressed it. Suddenly, lights began to shimmer on the body of the bike and the voice of Princess Celestia herself was heard.

"Let's fly to the castle!" She said.

"Eeeee!~ That's so neeeat!~" Luke hopped up from Leon and sat on the seat of the bike.

"Oh~ Comfy!~" He squealed as he rubbed against the seat.

Leon jerked his head away to hide a blush and mentioned that they all should go out to ride their bikes.

"Oh! Sure! I just fixed up the chain on my bike so we should be able to go out." Ness said as he walked toward his bike to check the chain.

"I finally fixed the front wheel so I should be able to go out." Claus said as he walked towards his orange bike.

"Well how about you three?" Leon asked as he looked at the three ukes.

"Um..." The three hummed in unison.

"We don't know..." Lucas started,

"How to ride.." Ninten continued,

"Bikes..." Luke concluded.

"...Luke... You don't?" Leon asked, obviously astonished that his partner was excited about his new bike; although he doesn't know how to ride one.

"N-no..." He whispered.

"..Well... We can all learn together right?" Ninten said in order to cheer everyone up.

"...Right!" Lucas said as he nodded his head excitedly.

Luke continued to stare at the ground and slowly began to grin.

"R-right!" He said after he mustered up all the courage he could get.

Leon walked the three with their bikes to the park as Ness and Claus went on ahead in order to help train them.

After a couple of tries, Ninten got it and soon after, Lucas learned. Luke, however, was a different case.

"Ohhh! I'll never get it!" He said as he pulled off his helmet and threw it on the ground.

Leon proceeded to hug him and began reassuring him.

"Yes you will, It'll just take some time." He said.

"But Lucas and Ninten got it so easily! Why can't I do it!"

"Don't worry, that doesn't matter."

Luke got his courage back and proceeded to get on his bike.

Leon ran to his side and began leading the bike as Luke began to pedal.

"Don't let go yet."

"I won't, don't worry!"

"Don't let go."

"I won't!"

"Don't let go!"

"I'm not!"

"DON'T LET GOOOO!"

"WELL TOO BAD. I'M LETTING GO."

Leon let go of the base of the bike and Luke started going off on his own.

"WHY DID YOU LET GO!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE RIDING A BIKE."

Luke was startled by his response and looked around.

He wasn't in a bush, nor crashing into a tree, nor meeting a lightpole.

He was actually riding a bike!

"Good! Luke! You're doing it!" The five boys who were observing applauded in unison.

Luke turned around and rode back and stopped as if he had been riding a bike for years.

"Come on! Let's all go out riding!" He said gleefully.

"Yeah!" Everyone said excitedly, and began riding off.

"Hey! Wait!" Leon yelled for them.

Everyone stopped and questioned his behavior.

"I...I don't know how to ride a bike."

Everyone froze in their places.

"Wait..If you don't know how to ride a bike.. then..."

Just then everyone suddenly fell down from their bikes except for Ness.

"Jeez... Well. I guess I'm going to have to teach you guys then."

Everyone, as well as Leon, got onto their bikes and started riding away.

"WAIT! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS COULDN'T RIDE!"

"WE LIED." They all said and began laughing and giggling.

"W—Wait! Hold up!" He said as he clumsily got on his bike and began speeding towards the group.


End file.
